xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Fu(Xenoverse 2)
In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Fu is assisted by his uncle Dabura through being fed energy from time rifts. The first time rift is one during the period where Goku and Vegeta where training together in the space Whis created to obtain Super Saiyan Blue, with Fu acting as Whis. Once Goku powers up his Super Saiyan form enough that he will be able to evolve it into Super Saiyan Blue, Fu quickly bathes him in Blutz Waves, altering history by instead turning him into a Super Saiyan 4. After the Future Warrior defeats Goku, Fu absorbs the Time Rift's energy, causing the rift to disappear. He then returns to the Time Nest with the Future Warrior and their master. He asks for some of the Future Warrior's blood but is turned down and leaves when Chronoa shows up. Fu heads to another Time Rift, where Future Androids 17 and 18 have shown up at the Cell Games Arena several days before the tournament to fight Cell. Fu brings in Android 13 to change history even more. Afterwards, Fu leaves to go to the next Time Rift. In this Time Rift, it appears that Dabura survived to participate in the battle between Super Vegito and Super Buu. Fu brings Videl back to life, powers her up and sends her to fight Buu, then leaves again. Fu goes to the last Time Rift, where a brainwashed Jiren has been sent by Dabura to aid Goku Black and Zamasu against Trunks. Fu in turn sends in a powered up Tapion as an ally for Trunks. The Future Warrior and their master take down Tapion and Jiren. When Dabura is defeated in the Time Rift, Fu arrives late to witness his badly beaten uncle, who reveals Fu's origins to the Future Warrior and commands Fu to assist him. However, he betrays Dabura's wishes of getting revenge for Towa, stating he has no interest in such a thing. He then turns an angry Dabura into stone after deflecting a Stone Spit attack back at him with his sword, explaining that he doesn't share his relatives' love of time distortion for evil purposes, and would rather fix up bad incidents in time instead. ; Ending 1 In the first ending, Fu then requests the Future Warrior to help him make one last big historical alteration, something that the Elder Kai firmly disagrees with. Disappointed but excited for a fight, Fu engages in a fairly friendly battle with the Future Warrior and the Warrior's partner, although it is revealed at the end of the fight that Fu had created an illusion that had been fighting in his place the entire time. He then promises to tell the Future Warrior if he finds any good uses for the massive amount of rift energy he gathered, teleporting out of the Time Rift. ; Ending 2 In the second ending, Fu has collected a huge amount of rift energy and is about to go home and decide what to do with it, but an angry Elder Kai decides to send Goku (If Goku isn't the Future Warriors master at the time) to capture Fu. Scared of fighting Goku, the Future Warrior fights in Fu’s place, the two fight on par until Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue and halfway through the fight a bored Fu teleports away saying he’ll analyse the Future Warrior later. ; Ending 3 In the third and final ending, Fu is happy he has collected an enormous amount of rift energy and is about to teleport home and figure out what to do when an angry Elder Kai scolds the Future Warrior for letting him get away. (If Goku is the Future Warriors master at the time) Elder Kai tempts him into fighting Fu, saying he’ll be really strong. The Future Warrior fights Goku instead, when both are exhausted in their base states. Respecting the Future Warriors power being able to compete with Goku, Fu gives some of his rift energy to the Future Warrior who then defeats Super Saiyan Blue Goku halfway through the fight who breaks his limit and transforms into Ultra Instinct. They then fight to complete exhaustion, Fu being amazed the Future Warrior got this powerful through just a bit of his rift energy and then vowing to analyse the Future Warrior, Fu then teleports away much to Elder Kai's anger. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Time Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Sword Wielders Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Absorption Category:Reality Warpers Category:Genjutsu Category:Hell Category:Demon Category:Political Leaders Category:Shonen Jump Category:Necromancy Category:Xenoverse Universe Category:Time Breakers Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Tacticians Category:Video Game Characters